Currently, there are increasingly more data-centered applications, such as Internet applications and big data applications. These applications need powerful storage support.
In the prior art, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is generally used in a computer system. However, limited by techniques, the DRAM is relatively small in capacity and consumes relatively much energy, and therefore is difficult to meet a requirement of an application for a large capacity and low energy consumption. Recently, a nonvolatile memory (NVM) has been widely used. Due to advantages of a large storage capacity and low energy consumption, the NVM replaces the DRAM and is used as the computer system, which can meet the requirement of the application for a large capacity and low energy consumption. However, compared with the DRAM, the NVM has a relatively long read/write delay. Because the DRAM and the NVM each have their own advantages and disadvantages, a hybrid memory including the DRAM and the NVM is further used in the prior art, so as to provide a memory with low energy consumption and of a large capacity and high performance for an application.